Crime of Passion
by Faye Raye
Summary: Something I wrote after a discussion on th Rocky Fanfic newgroup. Why did Riff kill Frank? My first look into the handyman's sick and twisted mind. Not pretty.


Crime of Passion  
  
It's over now. Why? I stand in the ballroom alone and survey the pitiful scene I created. I didn't want it to end this way. It could've been so sweet, so deliciously passionate, the three of us. That would've been heaven. To live in love and lust with the two people I adored. My beautiful sister and the man I would've sold my soul for. You. Look at you now, lying there so helpless and still. I didn't want to hurt you, believe me, it was the last thing I wanted. If I could wake you now would you forgive me? Say you knew what I felt and that it would all be okay, kiss me? That last thought sends a tremble to my heart and a fire in my groin. That's all I wanted, for you to take me like you took all the others. Name any sinful deed and I would've done it for you. Oh I lived to see the light of desire dancing in your eyes. Magenta doesn't know I'm here. She sleeps now but I had to be alone with you Frank. Did she know of my desire for you? Maybe. What did she say? ' I thought you liked them?' Like you. I worshipped you. Your present lit up my dull life. The sight of you made my heart flame with longing. Your voice made my soul sore. But your cruelty drove me insane.  
I walk towards where you lay. Do you remember the first time we met? Probably not. I do. I was sent to be your manservant. Your beauty and charm was famed throughout Transsexual but nothing could have prepared me for how lovely you were. A god of sex and passion. Powerful, beautiful, wonderful. And I lived by your side, eager to fulfil any task you set if it would win your favour. Do you know what my favourite duty was? Helping you dress. Mmm what a pleasure it was to see you in the raw, fresh from your bath, wet and steaming. Just the thought brings a smile to my lips. Did you notice how tender I was when I dried your body I would pamper every inch with the towel barely able to contain my thrill of having my hands on your skin. I would fantasize that one day you would just turn and take me right there in the bathroom. Spin me to face the wall, pinning me down as you buggered me, hard and long. But you never did. You just stood there cold and still as I dressed you, aching with passion. I would go to Magenta and make her turn her back on me in bed, pretending I was pleasuring you. But no. You were ignorant to my love for you. Partly my fault., I played the part so well, hiding my true feelings. I was scared you see. Scared you would laugh, shatter my heart. What does it matter now, you broke it anyway. That's what you did, make people think they could have you. Be so hot and then turn so cold. Spiteful little tease. But I wasn't like the rest. Maybe if I had been it would've been easier. Curse this twisted body. If I had been beautiful you would've taken me. At least then I would've had my memories like Columbia did. I hated her. How could you waste time on that foolish girl? Hers was a fleeting crush on you. It meant nothing. My love would have gone on until the end of time if you hadn't killed it.   
I reached the poolside and look at you floating in the icy water. I watch you, I've always have. Watch you as you dance and sing so beautifully, as you took another lover and sent another dagger into my heart. When you slept I would stand over you and take in ever aspect of your loveliness. I once stole a pair of your panties from the linen basket so that I would have something that touched that intimate place. I wore them and it sent me wild. But you didn't care. All you ever did was yell and beat me. For what? For loving you. Oh Frank, beautiful Frank, hurtful Frank. Why did you make me do this to you? I idolized you and you treated me so badly. I took at first, my love was so great I was happy to be your dog. Let you beat me, insult me. I knew one day you would change. You would see me as your only one and give up all the foolish lovers who kept us apart. Then we'd be together.   
Why you have to build Rocky? You had a brilliant mind, why waste such talent on such a frivolous creation? You called him you ideal man. What about me? He was too stupid to know the kind of love you needed. I wasn't. He was everything you desired, everything I wanted to be in your eyes. I could take you being with other women but not a man, I was your man. Brothers, lovers. Didn't you know that was how it was meant to be? That when I saw the answer. When you took him to your bedroom I knew what I had to do.  
It was so easy. Just move my finger on the trigger and all my dreams would come true. I didn't do it to hurt you. Did it sting? Oh baby. Let Riff kiss it better. I fall to my knees and scoop you from your cold resting place onto my lap. I nuzzle you neck and with that simple movement I pour all the affection I kept hidden into you. I don't care if it hurt the others, in fact I wanted to hurt them,. but you. I wanted you to die without pain , I just wanted to stop you so we were together. I wish I put a soft pillow over your perfectly formed nose and mouth as you slept, that wouldn't have been so bad would it?  
Suddenly a great feeling of happiness fills my heart. Can you feel it too, my darling? The past doesn't matter anymore. The means served the end. They've gone and we're together. You do love me don't you? Yes I knew you did. All I had to do was proved how much I wanted you and you would love me. I helped end your pain. Can you hear that? There's music, just for the two of us. I love you Frank and I'll never, ever let you go. 


End file.
